This proposal for a Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) requests funding to support the cancer research activities of the Kimmel Cancer Center (KCC) in order to increase the survival and quality of life of cancer patients by translating basic research discoveries into new strategies to prevent, diagnose, monitor and cure human cancer. The major thrust of the Kimmel Cancer Center is in discovery and translation of discoveries in the genetics, cell biology, biochemistry and immunology of cancer into novel modalities to cure cancer. The Kimmel Cancer Center consists of seven Programs and fifteen Shared Resources to support the research programs. Investigators in each Program are involved in intraprogrammatic and interprogrammatic collaborations and have been extremely successful in obtaining peer reviewed funding for these collaborative studies. The collaborative environment within the KCC has facilitated numerous collaborative studies and publications that have contributed to important advances in cancer research. The KCC Programs are supported by $30 million in annual direct costs from NCI approved peer reviewed funding with $18 million of that funding coming from 95 NCI sponsored projects, including eight interprogrammatic NCI program project grants. The efforts of the Director and his recruits have resulted in a considerable increase in philanthropic and University support, NCI funding, and in the decision by Thomas Jefferson University to build a new KCC facility of approximately 500,000 square feet that will accommodate the basic, clinical and translational efforts of the KCC investigators. This new KCC facility will enhance even further the translational cancer research effort of the Kimmel Cancer Center